La fin est aussi le début
by Timaye
Summary: Et il s’écroula devant ses yeux… Il s’écroula sans prévenir quiconque… Le héros avait accompli sa mission, et lassé, il se laissa tomber…[complete]
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Timaye  
Pairing : Harry/Draco  
Genre: euh, Angst/Sap  
Nombre de chapitres: 2 prévus  
Disclamer : je me demande pourquoi on en fait encore, non ils ne m'appartiennent pas, non je ne me fais pas de l'argent dessus  
Note particulière : flash back en Italique

**La fin est aussi le début…**

Et il s'écroula devant ses yeux… Il s'écroula sans prévenir quiconque… Le héros avait accompli sa mission, et lassé, il se laissa tomber…

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, celui qui lui avait promis de revenir sain et sauf était en train de chuter sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il ne put le rejoindre qu'au moment où le dôme délimitant l'espace du combat final avait disparu, une fois qu'il était à terre. Il entendit un murmure, un soin qui lui semblait si lointain, et pourtant si près lui parler tellement doucement, tellement faiblement…

Il semblait lui murmurer deux petits mots, deux petits mots qui lui pris tout son souffle. Un dernier « Je t'aime », et il ferma les yeux… Il ferma ses yeux et le noir le prit.

_Un jour d'hiver comme un autre, il sortit du château enveloppé de sa cape la plus chaude pour profiter d'un calme incomparable et des premiers rayons du soleil hivernal ; quand il le vit assis seul contre un arbre enneigé, il semblait attendre quelque chose du lac. Draco l'observa plus attentivement : de la neige recouvrait encore ses cheveux et il ne semblait (ne) pas plus sans inquiéter, il devait donc être assis là depuis un bon moment, la neige ayant cessé de tomber il y a déjà une bonne demi-heure._

_Ce jour là, sans qu'il le veuille, Draco l'observa toute la journée. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi Le Grand Harry-celui-qui-a-survécu-maudit-Griffondor-Potter avait autant changé en si peu de temps. Il se souvenait encore qu'au début de l'année, le Potty-Potter était encore enjoué et répondait à ses provocations avec son ton dédaigneux si particulier. _

_Depuis fin novembre le Potter qui était sans cesse en train de le chercher avait complètement disparu. Même si au milieu d'octobre il semblait être plus heureux qu'à l'ordinaire, Sirius Black avait été acquitté pendant cette période mais ces deux cas n'avait rien avoir, si ?_

_Draco n'a jamais prêter attention aux cours mortellement ennuyeux d'histoire de la magie, qui étaient à l'image de leur professeur : mortel. Il sortit un parchemin et commença le chapitre 17 de la partie IV du volume 6 de son « Pourquoi je hais autant Potter et ses manières Griffondoresque qui me font vomir, et pourquoi j'ai toujours su qu'il était cinglé »._

Le blond le tenait entre ses bras, il ne voulait pas entendre ses derniers mots, il ne voulait pas lutter pour empêcher ses larmes de couler…

_Draco, prince des serpentards parmi les serpentards, beau, sexy et extrêmement intelligent, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la tradition si ridicule du jour de l'an était encore perpétuée dans Hogwarts. Et il ne comprenait surtout pas po__urquoi le Sacro-saint gui de ce fou de Dumbledore était accroché sur toutes les arcades du château et pourquoi cette maudite plante se déplaçait à travers le château. Le fait est que si les deux personnes ne s'embrassaient pas, elles restaient bloquées sous le gui sans pouvoir quitter le périmètre suffisant pour s'embrasser._

_Heureusement qu'il n'était pas bloqué en dessous de cette plante avec Pansy. Elle a beau être jolie et Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Mais quand même, être coincé avec ce Potter, surtout que Sainteté-Harry ne bougeait pas du tout. Il se contentait de l'observer sans rien dire. Salazard, ce qu'il pouvait être sexy et ténébreux à souhait… Bon d'accord il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville en ce qui concerne l'intelligence, la beauté et même le côté sensuel, mais quand même… Potter était désirable à en mourir… Deux minutes là, il a bien dit « désirable » ? Il désirait donc Potter ?_

_Avec un sourire en coin il franchit la distance qui le séparait du brun, et le blond se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sensuellement celui-qui-a-survécu sur la bouche…_

_Et Potter lui répondit…_

_Il lui répondit, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, enfin dans ce cas là sa bouche…_

_Potter embrassait comme un dieu…_

_Il se sentit fondre…_

_Il n'a pas le droit…_

_Le blond repoussa le brun et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris d'apprécier ce baiser ? Pourquoi se sentait-il tout bouleversé? Pourquoi désirait-il encore ces lèvres charnues qui lui manquaient déjà ?_

_Il trouvait Potter beau, grand, beau, ténébreux, beau…_

_Draco s'en alla retrouver sa douche… et froide._

Draco se balançait d'avant en arrière toujours en tenant le corps immobile d'Harry dans ses bras. Il espérait que ce dernier ouvrirait les yeux et lui crierait « Surprise ». Mais non Harry ne se leva pas pour autant…

_Et ils continuèrent ce manège pendant un bon mois. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, l'un allait embrasser l'autre tantôt fougueusement et rageusement, tantôt doucement et sensuellement. Bien sûr ils ne faisaient cela que s'ils étaient seuls. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment cela se produisait, ni pourquoi ils le faisaient. Puis chacun s'en allait de son côté : Harry retournant dans la tour de Griffondor retrouver ses amis et se murer dans un mutisme, Draco descendait dans les cachots de Serpentard et écrire le 24ème chapitre de la partie V de son 6ème livre « Pourquoi je hais autant Potter et ses manières Griffondoresque qui me font vomir, et pourquoi j'ai toujours su qu'il était cinglé ». _

_Les professeurs de Hogwarts se demandaient si les deux leaders des deux maisons les plus explosives n'avaient pas contracté une quelconque maladie commune, car plus aucun blessé grave n'était envoyé à l'infirmerie à cause des batailles des deux maisons. Madame Pomfresh était soulagée et profita d'un étrange calme de son infirmerie pour aller examiner son patient le plus difficile : Albus Dumbledore qui était sous traitement anti-diabétique magique. Le professeur Severus-batard-aux-cheveux poisseux-Snape pouvait enfin roucouler tranquillement dans les bras de son amant : un certain clébard à la langue trop pendue…_

_Draco n'en pouvait plus. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Et pourtant en ce moment précis, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Où plutôt il s'obstinait à se dire qu'il ne pas savait pas ce qu'il voulait._

Draco Malfoy n'entendit pas les voix autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que son seul et unique amour se trouvait entre ses bras, et ne bougeait plus. Il ne sentit qu'un froid l'envahir, on était pourtant en plein mois de Mai et à ce moment là c'était l'hiver dans son cœur…

_Aujourd'hu, c'i était la Saint-Valentin. Le vieux fou avait décoré le vieux château d'une seule et unique couleur : le rose. Un rose dégoulinant. D'ailleurs le même vieux fou apparu dans la Grande Salle vêtu d'une robe mauve pale ornée de petits angelots qui se baladaient. _

_Et à ce qu'il parait, la tradition veut que les garçons déclarent leurs flammes à la fille de leurs choix à l'aide d'une rose… foutaises ! Et les gays alors ? De toute façon, un Serpentard, et de surcroît un Malfoy, n'était pas gay, ceci était juste pour essayer d'éviter l'abondance de rose qui flottait dans l'air… Il voulut rejoindre les cachots quand il surprit la pire des scènes qu'il n'avait jamais vu : Severus Snape acceptant une rose d'un grand brun qui lui présentait un écrin…_

_Il eut un haut le cœur Malfoyen (comprenez par : « je suis obligé, c'est ça un malfoy, même si j'adore mon parrain ») se détourna de la scène et partit en direction de la tour d'astronomie en oubliant de jeter cette maudite rose…_

_Le blond rencontra en chemin le petit Théo qui paniqua. Il s'arrêta pour savoir ce qui tracassait le petit serpentard. Il lui donna sa rose et Théo lui remercia. Il le vit courir rejoindre Blaise Zabini pour lui tendre la fleur nouvellement acquise. Une pierre deux coups : il s'est finalement débarrassé de la rose et il avait fait une bonne action. Il resserra sa cape entra dans la tour et avança vers le balcon. _

_Et il le vit._

_Assis sur le rebord de la balustrade, Harry Potter semblait ne s'inquiéter de rien. Normalement saint Potty devait aller donner sa rose à une quelconque groupie ou à la Weasley, mais non Môssieux ne fait pas comme tout le monde, il fallait qu'il reste la, qu'il tourne son regard atrocement sexy vers la porte, qu'il sourit d'une manière outrageusement sexy et qu'il lui tendit sa rose._

_Il lui tendit sa rose…_

_Draco Malfoy ne savait plus quoi faire… Il n'osait même plus regarder celui qui tenait toujours la rose. Il risqua un œil en levant la tête et vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dans les deux orbes émeraudes. Sans un mot il prit la fleur et se laissa embrasser longuement par le prince ennemi qui devenait SON Harry._

Draco caressa amoureusement la joue de son amant, il lui chuchota des mots en espérant qu'il se réveille… Il s'était enfermé dans un autre monde, un monde où ils étaient tous les deux. Le blond ne vit pas que d'autres personnes approchaient. Il ne vit pas non plus que quelqu'un vérifiait si Lord Voldemort était vraiment mort. Il ne sentit pas qu'on le secouait légèrement pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits…

_Le plus blond des serpentards avait emménagé dans la chambre de son amour depuis une semaine. Il avait enfin finit son « Pourquoi je hais autant Potter et ses manières Griffondoresque qui me font vomir, et pourquoi j'ai toujours su qu'il était cinglé » au chapitre 14 de la partie VI du 6ème tome. Il avait entreprit de commencer une nouvelle partie de son livre s'intitulant « Moi, Le survivant, nos chaudes soirées et notre vie commune » depuis l'achèvement de sa précédente œuvre. Il en était arrivé au chapitre 11 du chapitre IV, quand la porte s'ouvra en laissant entrer celui qu'il attendait sur le lit depuis une bonne heure._

_Draco accueillit son Survivant préféré comme tout les soirs, avec des baisers pleins de tendresses et d'amour. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'en outre de la routine habituelle (comprenez : « faire amour jusqu'à ce que l'on n'en puisse plus »), le survivant avait quelque chose à demander à son blond favori._

_Un Malfoy ne doit jamais être étonné, l'étonnement ce n'est bon que pour les ignorant. Or ce soir là il ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry hésitait autant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le survivant l'avait assis sur lit, pourquoi il avait l'air d'essayer désespérément de chercher ses mots, ni pourquoi il mit soudain un genou par terre._

_Un Malfoy ne rougit pas et de surcroît ne saute pas sur un survivant pour l'embrasser de pleine bouche pour lui donner sa réponse. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il allait devenir le futur monsieur Potter-Malfoy ! Après la fin de cette année ! Même s'ils étaient encore jeunes il s'en foutait. Après tout, ils avaient l'âge légal de se marier._

Draco sentit qu'on lui enlevait le corps d'Harry. Non ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui enlever son seul amour ! Le blond essaya de résister des faibles forces qu'il lui restait et malgré tous ses efforts on lui avait enlevé Harry… Et il sombra dans le noir de l'inconscience…

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un plafond monstrueusement blanc. L'odeur d'éther et de la propreté lui renseigna sur le lieu où il se trouvait.

Harry… Où est passé Harry ? Tout ce dont il se souvient c'est que son amour c'était écroulé une fois le dôme de protection disparu, qu'il s'était précipité auprès du survivant et qu'il le tenait dans ses bras.

Où est Harry ? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-il dans l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste ? Que sont devenus les autres ? Et Hogwarts ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions à l'entrée d'un médicomage. Surpris de l'air grave affiché par l'homme de santé, Draco attendait avec impatience le verdict et la réponse du mage.

« Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… Je commence par laquelle ? »

To be continued…

* * *

Notes de moua : hé hé ! je suis sadique et je l'assume.. alors la suite est soit un Bad ending soit un Happy ending… A vous de voter ! Pour avoir un Happy Ending tapez 1 ; pour avoir un Bad ending tapez 2 ; pour taper l'auteur tapez 3 ; pour tuer éventuellement l'auteur tapez 4 ; pour crier haut et fort que les auteurs ne sont que des sadiques tapez 5 ; pour vous inscrire au comité du « je suis fourbe et je l'assume » tapez le 0800 XXX XXX et envoyez un chèque à mon ordre !

Notes de Lili bêta : J'ai le droit de taper le 5, le 3 puis le 4?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : TimayePairing : Harry/Draco  
Genre: euh, Angst/Sap  
Nombre de chapitres: 2,5  
Disclamer : j'ai bien essayé d'appâter Draco avec un poster d'Harry, puis d'appâter Harry avec le Draco que j'aurai appâté précédemment, mais non ça n'a pas marché… Juste pour dire qu'ils (et toute leur bande) ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est bien dommage, parce qu'ils sont mignons…  
Note de la sublimissime moi : Merci pour tout les reviews Ceci est une microfic juste parce cette idée me hantait depuis un pitit moment. Bon voici le bad ending pour Halloween, Voici la version beta

* * *

La fin est aussi le début…

* * *

« Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… Je commence par laquelle ? »

Draco ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il hésitait et ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment entendre ce qu'allait dire le médicomage. Il avait peur que la mauvaise nouvelle ne chamboule sa vie et il était sur qu'il ne pourrait plus être celui qu'il était avant.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »  
« La mauvaise nouvelle, s'il vous plaît… »

Inconsciemment, Draco ne voulait pas entendre ce que prononçait le mage. Il vit la bouche de ce dernier qui commençait à s'ouvrir et il attendit la sentence. Il essayait de comprendre ce que disait l'homme de santé. Mais il avait une horrible impression d'avoir pris de la Tempus Lentis : le temps lui paraissait se dérouler lentement, trop lentement…

La lèvre du médicomage s'ouvrait et se refermait avec une telle lenteur que le blond ne savait pas s'il avait bien compris les mots…

« Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais… Monsieur Potter est mort…»

Le monde s'était arrêté, ce n'était pas possible…

_« Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais… Monsieur Potter est mort…»_

Il ne pouvait pas y croire, Harry lui avait promis de lui revenir…

_« Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais… Monsieur Potter est mort…»_

Non, ça devait être une blague hein ?

_« Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais… Monsieur Potter est mort…»_

Non, pas Harry, IL n'avait pas le droit de lui reprendre son bonheur…

_« Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais… Monsieur Potter est mort…»_

Harry et lui devaient se marier cet été… Ils s'étaient promis une vie heureuse en compensation de leurs enfances, ils devaient avoir une belle famille et de nombreux enfants qui devaient aller embêter Severus, ils devaient aller vivre ensemble dans la future maison des Potter reconstruite sur les ruines de Godric's Hollow…

_« Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais… Monsieur Potter est mort…»_

Non, le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi injuste avec lui…

_« Je… t'aime… »_

Lui aussi l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que tout…

_« Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais… Monsieur Potter est mort…»_

Draco s'effondra en larme et vit défiler devant lui tous les moments passer avec Harry… Harry, le seul qui ne l'ait jamais aimé en tant que tel… Bien sûr qu'il a eu d'autres amants et maîtresses… Mais ils ne recherchaient que la notoriété de son nom, la fortune de sa famille ou le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient en tirer… Il se souvenait encore du dernier et unique conseil de ses parents _« Un Malfoy n'aime qu'une fois, tâche de trouver celui ou celle à qui tu peux confier ton cœur»_ avant de se faire tuer pour traîtrise par le Lord.

_« Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais… Monsieur Potter est mort…»_

Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Harry… Non il ne pouvait pas… Il lui avait donné son cœur, il avait reçu un amour inconditionnel et passionné, un Malfoy n'aime qu'une fois et un être humain ne peut pas vivre sans son cœur… Draco n'entendit pas que la porte s'ouvrait et laissait entrer deux autres personnes.

Le blond sourit tristement et annonça au médicomage sans relever la tête qu'il avait pris une décision. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Harry… Il demanda alors au mage de le laisser se reposer… -se reposer éternellement pour pouvoir rejoindre son amour.-

Severus entra dans la chambre de son filleul accompagné de son amant. Il était effrayé par l'expression prise par Draco, il connaissait ce sentiment, c'était la même que celle qu'il avait eu autrefois, celle qui lui était venue quand on lui annonçait que Sirius était incarcéré à Azkaban. Sa crainte fut confirmée quand il entendit son filleul qui exprimait sa demande de repos. Il savait quelle idée Draco avait en tête et il ne le laisserait pas faire, pas quand…

« Monsieur Malfoy, je dois aussi vous faire un bilan de santé avant de m'en aller. Voulez-vous que ces deux personnes restent ? dit le médicomage en désignant vaguement de la main Severus et Sirius. Car ce qui va se prononcer ici même est tenu par le secret médical»

Draco releva sa tête et vit son parrain et Sirius Black, le parrain de sa moitié. Il hocha la tête en direction du médicomage et capta le regard de Severus. Il lut le message que lui transmettait son parrain, celle de ne pas se laisser tenter par le sommeil éternel où alors il regretterait son acte, mais le blond lui fit comprendre que sans Harry la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

« …n'avez aucune séquelle grave de cette guerre, mis à part une entorse de la cheville, quelques brûlures superficielles et un besoin d'être alité pendant quelques jours… Et pour la bonne nouvelle, félicitation Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes enceint de deux mois… et de jumeaux»

Il était choqué et surpris… Une part de Harry en lui… Deux minis Potter grandissaient en lui. Le dernier cadeau de son amour, le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Il vivrait pour ses deux anges laissés à ses soins par Harry, deux bébés qui sont désormais sa seule raison de vivre.

Draco mit les mains sur ventre encore plat et pour la première fois, il sourit.  
Severus et Sirius étaient soulagés de voir le jeune homme abandonner son projet morbide, il y avait eu trop de morts durant la guerre, il ne fallait plus gâcher une seule vie. Aujourd'hui on ne doit plus mourir par amour, mais vivre pour permettre de faire vivre l'amour qu'on a reçu…

Neuf mois après la Victoire, un jeune homme portant un nourrisson se tenait devant une stèle blanche depuis de longues minutes déjà. Draco Potter-Malfoy voulait présenter le petit Johann Potter à son Harry après le petit Daniel Potter. Leurs deux jumeaux étaient le portrait craché d'Harry : des cheveux noirs qui entouraient la même bouille. Serrant un peu plus son fils contre lui, il versa une larme en pensant à son amour qui ne connaîtrait jamais leurs petits anges. Il déposa Johann au coté de son frère dans sa poussette, les recouvrit d'une chaude couverture et s'agenouilla près de son mari.

« Harry, je ne te rejoindrais pas encore tout de suite, pour l'instant j'ai encore deux minis Potter sur les bras qui ont encore besoin de moi. Ici, tout le monde va bien, même Sirius et Severus se sont mariés. Ils m'aident beaucoup pour les enfants, Sirius les gâtant à gogo « puisque c'est les fils de sont filleuls et les petits fils de son meilleur ami, ce qui fait de lui un papy-gouzi-gouzi-gâteux-à-gogo » et Severus gardant un œil bienveillant sur les trois enfants (je compte Sirius dans le lot) -même s'il se plaint d'avoir des Potter à garder-. Remus est enfin avec Tonks, tous deux sont les parrains du Johann et les Weasley sont ceux de Daniel. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas dit, mais la théorie de la reproduction des lapins confirme celle de la famille Weasley. Si Ron et Hermy sont à leur premier enfant, les Weasley totalisent maintenant 23 membres... Hogwarts reste toujours la même avec Albus qui est toujours à sa tête, et d'après Sev il est bien parti pour y rester encore 70 ans, l'increvable fou.

Moi, mis à part les couches et les biberons, je survis sans toi. C'est vraiment dur d'y penser, que tu m'as laissé pour sauver le monde, ce putain de monde… Alors que l'on n'avait rien demandé, juste de rester ensemble... Tu me manques Harry, je pense que je n'arriverai jamais à me remettre de ton départ. Même avec les jumeaux qui me demandent beaucoup de temps, le soir quand je me retrouve seul au milieu de notre grand lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au cruel jeu auquel le destin a joué… Je me sens vide tous les soirs où je pleure mon amour…

Ma dernière année à Hogwarts se déroule plutôt bien, même si j'arrive encore à déambuler le soir dans les couloirs juste en espérant te revoir au détour de l'un d'eux. Severus, Sirius et les autres ont beau essayer de me remonter le moral, j'arrive toujours à un fait : tu me manques terriblement. Seuls les jumeaux me font un peu t'oublier, mais à chaque fois, je leur raconte comment leur papa Harry était courageux et combien leur papa les aimait.

Bon il faut que je te laisse, les jumeaux commencent à pleurer et fin janvier il fait un peu froid. Je reviendrai bientôt Harry. Je t'aime… et tu me manques, tu me manques tellement...

Je t'aime…»

* * *

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déprimé ! Perso, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en m'imaginant la dernière scène, tapant ce chapitre dans le train… Ne massacrez pas moi, le happy ending arrive dans quelques jours… Oui je sais je suis sadique de mettre d'abord le bad ending, et je l'assume !

Et en avant première mondial, le happy ending samedi!

_Note de Lili : Et tu chantes chantes chantes ce refrain qui te plait et tu TAPES TAPES TAPES……_


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Timaye Pairing : Harry/Draco  
Genre: euh, Angst/Sap  
Nombre de chapitres: 2,5  
Disclamer : je me demande pourquoi je me torture à les redire à tous les chapitre que : non il ne sont pas à moi, que je ne me fais pas de l'argent dessus…  
Note de la sublimissime moi : Merci pour tout les reviews (j'en ai jamais eu autant pour trois chapitres…) Ceci est une microfic juste parce cette idée me hantait depuis un pitit moment. Bon voici le Happy ending que pleins de gens attendaient :p perso c'est le chap préféré de ma bêta, mais moi je préfère le bad ending... allez savoir pourquoi

* * *

La fin est aussi le début…

* * *

_« Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… Je commence par laquelle ? »_

Draco espérait que la bonne nouvelle concernait Harry, il espérait de tout cœur que ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un cauchemar, que son Harry pourrait tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Même si Harry s'était écroulé, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait forcément entreprit le voyage de l'autre côté.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre alors que sa respiration ralentissait et que son monde était entre les mains du médicomage. Il indiqua à ce dernier qu'il préférerait entendre la bonne nouvelle tout en espérant que cela concerne son Harry. Il se sentit mal, quand il vit les lèvres de son interlocuteur s'actionner. Et… le médicomage fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée peu calme d'un homme que son parrain appelait affectueusement « sale clébard ». Draco se sentit soulagé d'une part et déçu d'une autre part. Il était soulagé que Sirius vienne interrompre l'angoisse qui le prit, et déçu de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle d'Harry. Il sentit son estomac se retourner quand le médicomage lui annonça ladite bonne nouvelle.

« Monsieur Potter est vivant »

Il était soudainement soulagé. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau que cette dernière nouvelle, il voulut se lever pour aller chercher son amour quelque part dans cet endroit sordide qu'était l'hôpital. Il essaya de bouger ses jambes afin de se mettre en position assise, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Il essaya encore une fois, mais rien à faire… Voici donc la mauvaise nouvelle : il était paraplégique.

Draco entra état second, ses principes « malfoyiens » s'effondrèrent d'un coup. Il ne servait plus à rien. Un Malfoy paraplégique était un moins que rien. Personne n'allait vouloir d'un déchet tel que lui. Peu à peu il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, semblant inconsciemment se protéger d'une certaine chose.

Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire. Severus lui avait confié de veiller sur le morveux pendant qu'il allait vérifier l'état d'Harry. Le dernier des black (Narcissa et Bellatrix étant mortes) approcha du dernier des Malfoy en essayant de trouver un moyen de faire sortir le long d'un état cataleptique avancé. Le médicomage lui faisait signe de ne rien faire et de laisser le temps au patient de faire la part des choses. L'homme de santé voulait ajouter un détail sur la santé du jeune homme quand la porte s'ouvrit dans le fracas un seconde fois.

Un jeune homme brun y pénétrait soutenu par un autre homme à l'allure austère. Le jeune n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter celui qui a désormais vaincu. Ce dernier s'approcha péniblement du lit et s'installa comme il le put sur le bord. Il caressa doucement la joue de son aimé, tout en lui murmurant des mots dans l'espoir de le reconnecter au plus vite avec la cruelle réalité.

Draco entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Il reconnaissait cette odeur, une odeur qui lui était particulièrement chère. Il sentait qu'on lui caressait la joue d'une manière si identifiable, si particulière. Il n'osait pas revenir dans la réalité, de peur que la personne qui prenait soin de lui le rejette, la seule personne dont il avait besoin. Il entendit de plus en plus clairement les mots qu'on lui prononçait… Harry…

Draco releva sa tête et vit le visage souriant d'Harry, le visage si lumineux de son amour… Il avait honte de sa situation. Le blond se jeta dans les bras du brun et s'y accrocha comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier disparaisse. Harry ne put faire autrement que de serrer encore et encore son amant. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, à part caresser et calmer son petit blond sanglotant éperdument. Il avait appris l'état physique de Draco, il savait que ce dernier serait perdu au milieu de l'effondrement de ses préceptes.

L'héritier de la fortune Malfoy, se sépara un instant de son Harry, et replongea sa figure dans le torse du brun pour y continuer à sangloter.

« Ha… Harry… Snif, je comprendrai que tu veuilles laisser un poids mort comme moi… Je… Je… » Sanglota Draco.  
« Mon petit Idiot, je ne te laisserai jamais, jamais… Je t'aime et ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de te laisser »  
« Mais comment peux-tu vouloir d'un corps pareil ? Je ne serai qu'une gêne… Je… »

A ces mots, Harry Potter le fit taire avec le plus long et langoureux baiser à faire jalouser les trois spectateurs de la scène. Il sécha les larmes qui défiguraient le plus beau visage à son cœur. Oui Draco était la plus magnifique des créatures que la terre ait portées. Même s'il était défiguré, même si était complètement paralysé, Harry ne pouvait absolument pas laisser cet ange qui lui avait volé son cœur.

Le médicomage qui se sentait de trop au milieu de ces deux couples (Sirius et Severus ne pouvant plus rester de marbre devant les lèvres si tentante de leur conjoint) émit un toussotement pas du tout naturel pour indiquer qu'il voulait dire quelque chose.

« Hum, hum ! Juste pour vous dire qu'il semblerait que cette paralysie viendrait du fait que Monsieur Malfoy semble porter un enfant… Mais nous ne savons pas si cela est exactement la cause de sa paraplégie. Après la naissance de l'enfant on verra si c'est le foetus qui draine sa magie et empêche l'organisme de s'auto régénérer et empêche aussi toute intervention magique car une opération quelle qu'elle soit ne peut pas être supporté sur un corps non irrigué un minimum de magie. Bon, je vous félicite messieurs Potter et Malfoy, il semblerait que le jeune Monsieur Malfoy porte un semblant de fœtus. »

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était pas possible, un homme ne peut pas porter d'enfant. Un homme ne pouvait jamais fonder une vraie famille avec un autre homme. Un Malfoy handicapé ne pouvait pas être heureux, un Malfoy raté ne pouvait pas être heureux, un Malfoy raté n'avait pas le droit d'être Heureux…  
Peut être qu'Harry ne voudrait plus de lui et de son bébé… Peut être qu'il ne voudrait pas d'un homme qui n'en est pas un, peut être qu'il ne voudrait pas d'un être humain aussi bizarre que lui… Peut-être n'était il qu'un déchet, qu'un rebus du monde magique…

Harry était fou de joie rien qu'en pensant qu'il allait avoir sa propre famille avec l'homme qu'il aimait mais il sentit que Draco tremblait entre ses bras… Il posa ses yeux sur son ange et avait une nette impression qu'il n'osait pas le regarder, peut-être que son blond ne voulait pas d'enfant ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être père… Peut-être que… Draco pleurait…

Sirius fit sortir le médicomage pour laisser de l'intimité au jeune couple, puis Severus et lui sortirent à la suite du mage pour d'autres raisons un peu plus dépravées. Il espérait que tout se règlerait pour le mieux, ne souhaitant que le bonheur du couple. Il espérait qu'Harry et Draco prendraient conscience que leur futur bébé était un bébé de l'espoir, qu'il y avait toujours du bonheur le lendemain d'une guerre…

La petite Hope était née un Mardi 14 Mai, durant un cours de potion. Beau bébé, elle fut vite gâtée par tout Hogwarts. Même le plus grincheux, le plus aigri, le plus détesté de tous les professeurs de potion ayant existés était devenu gâteux à la vue de la petite. Ses parents étant tous deux encore des étudiants, faisaient garder leur petit trésor tour à tour par Albus Dumbledore le très respectable directeur d'Haogwarts, par Sirius Black et Severus Snape quand ils n'enseignaient pas, par le petit professeur Flitwick… bref par quasiment tout le corps professoral. Ils pouvaient profiter pleinement de leur enfant qu'après les cours et seulement après que tous leurs amis aient au moins porté une fois celle qui était devenue le signe d'espoir et la mascotte d'Hogwarts…

Draco retrouva sa mobilité quelques mois après la naissance de la petite. Il lui avait fallu encore quelques autres mois de rééducation mais il tenait bon et fut remis sur "pieds" pour son mariage au banquet de fin d'année.

Et je finirai mon histoire par : « ils vécurent heureux et eurent 5 enfants (Hope, Blanche, Mick, Nathan et Luce) qui formèrent la nouvelle bande des maraudeurs avec les enfants des Snape-Black, des Weasley, Des Zabini, des Crabb-Goyle et des Lupins, marquant par plusieurs coups l'histoire d'Hogwarts au grand Dam de leurs parents et de leurs professeurs.. »

* * *

Note de remoi : JE VOUS AIME!  



End file.
